


Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 7

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Relationships: Courting - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Married - Relationship, enemies - Relationship, strangers - Relationship
Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213847





	Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 7

“Oh, Mahal, Uncle, how did you even focus when you first took her! This feels amazing, just being sheathed inside her like this!?!” Fili asks. Thorin chuckles again. “Once you start moving, focus on what you’re feeling and on her reactions.” He suggests. Fili nods and looks up at you.

You grin and nod. “It’s okay. You can do this, Fee.” You encourage. “There’s no hurry.” You tell him. He nods and starts to pull out and you both groan. When he feels his tip just at your entrance, he pushes back into you. “Uuunnnggghhh! Oh Mahal!” he groans and you grin. He grunts and slowly starts to thrust. Struggling not to cum again at the pleasurable tightness surrounding his length. He listens to your sounds he’s getting you to make and grins. He starts to vary the depth and speed of his thrusts trying to remember where he felt all your little ‘pleasure buttons’.

He sees your eyes roll back in your head when he does a few short, shallow thrusts and you make a lovely groan. Then he does a deep quick thrust, and you rumble, your hands tightening on his arms as you hold onto him. Fili’s confidence slowly builds the more you moan and encourage him when he hits those ‘pleasure buttons’ just right. Slowly he is tightening the coil in your belly. He continues to vary his thrusts and speed, and once he starts to get the hang of it, he leans down again and starts to lick and suckle your breasts. As he begins to pant. You moan his name and feel the coil tighten more.

Fili feels your muscles tightening and remembered what Thorin mentioned about how you felt when you were close to cumming. So, he decides to slow down and let it slip away from you. You whimper feeling the tension dissipate. Thorin smirks. He thinks Fili is catching on to this faster than he thought Fili would.

He shifts and moves next to Fili. “Here, try raising one leg up like this.” Thorin says. Fili sits back on his haunches, pausing his thrusts. Thorin shows him how to hold your leg against his chest. “You can lean down if you wish, just be mindful of how far her leg’s muscles can comfortably stretch. He shows Fili about how far you can go before you whimper, feeling it start to hurt. Fili nods and Thorin brings your leg back to Fili’s chest. Fili wraps your leg in his arms and then looks at Thorin with a confused look.

Thorin chuckles and turns so he is facing the same way as Fili. He shows Fili how to thrust into you without losing his balance. “Oh! Okay!” Fili exclaims. Then slowly tries it a few times. He has to use your leg to steady himself for a bit till he gets used to it, then he doesn’t cling to it quite so tight, and the two of you start to enjoy the new position.

You’re moaning and praising him at how good it feels and how full he is making you feel, and what a fast learner he is. Stroking his Ego and building his confidence a little more. Again, both he and you feel tension build in your guts and he slows down, not wanting to cum yet.

He looks at how he has your one leg then reaches down and gently raises the other, so it rests on his other shoulder. You groan when he starts to thrust again, staggering the thrusts like he did before. You both are grunting and groaning, your pants and moans filling the room along with your murmured praises and suggestions.

Thorin is impressed at how Fili seems to be able to sense when he and you are close and that he slows and lets it dissipate so he can continue to explore this new experience. But he knows if Fili does it too much more, you’re gonna be upset.

Fili’s wheels are turning now that he seems to have gotten the hang of this. And he is trying to think of another way he can try to take you. He feels your legs tense again and knows you’re getting close. He caresses your legs with his cheek, enjoying how soft the skin is. You moan wantonly and murmur. “Oooohhh, Filiiiii, Mmmmm, that feels so good!”

He grins and decides he wants to feel you cum around his dick like you did with his fingers. He caresses his way down your inner legs, his calloused fingers grazing them gently, while his arms encircle your thick legs. You moan again and he picks up the pace of his thrusts. The feeling of urgency starts to kick in and he groans.

Thorin sees Fili’s pace quicken and suspects he’s close. Fili is struggling to not cum, wanting to make you cum first. He remembers Thorin saying to rub your clit when you wouldn’t cum, and he wanted you to. So, Fili lowers your left leg on his right side and rests his hand on your low belly. His eyes fly open wide when he feels his dick moving inside you through the skin of your belly. He groans, getting incredibly turned on by it and he gently presses down to feel it better. You both let out a low, rumbling groan at the feeling of his hand pressing on your belly, increasing the pressure on his member.

You resist the urge to clench on his dick. Making him work for the climax he is supposed to be earning. He grins and as he presses down, he shifts his hand so his thumb can massage your clit. You weren’t expecting it and cry out his name and arch your back up as the climax hits and you tremble while your walls clamp down around him, preventing him from moving.

Fili groans realizing now what Thorin meant when he said you would occasionally clamp down hard enough to stop all movement. “Unnngghhhhh! Ohhh, Emmm Honeyyyyy, OOOhhh, please, relax a little!” he begs as he lets your leg down and leans over you. The tension in his groin getting painful. “Honey, please, let me cum!” he whispers to you. You groan and try to relax as the waves of pleasure coarse through you making you see white hot stars. Your body finally slumps to the mattress and you lie there trembling.

Fili feels you relax and he give you a few quick thrusts and he cums with a roar of “Oh, Mahal, Em!” and struggles to hover above you as he explodes inside you and cums hard. He groans and tries to keep thrusting, but his energy is zapped by the force of the orgasm washing over him. He lays down on top of you with a grunt and lets it run it’s course as he throbs inside you and pants on your heaving chest. Your trembling oversensitive body jolts each time as he throbs inside you and you milk his shaft for all he can give.

Thorin chuckles as he watches the two of you come undone with a powerful orgasm. He lets the two of you rest while you both come down from the pleasurable high. Thorin can hear laughter from the company’s members out in the dining area of the cabin. He wonders what bets were placed and who’s winning so far. He chuckles at his Nephew using your boob as a pillow, and grins seeing the two of you have dozed off.

Thorin lets the two of you rest for a half hour and then nudges Fili’s foot. He stirs and blushes bright red realizing where and how he fell asleep. Thorin chuckles again and murmurs quietly, “Well, how was it?” Fili blushes even more red, “WOW!” is all he can say and groans when he tries to move. “I feel like all my energy was used doing that!” he groans as he struggles to just turn his head. “But the view is pretty great!” he says with a grin.

Thorin laughs, and nods. “Aye, that it is, Lad. So now what are you gonna do with her?” he asks. “Mmmm, she makes a great pillow! So soft and curvy.” He says and caresses your curves. You stir and moan, “Mmmmmmm,” Fili grins and looks at Thorin who nods and gives him a look urging him to continue.”

Fili smirks and turns his head and starts to lick and nuzzle the breast nearest his face, while his hand finds the other one and mimics the movements of his mouth. You moan louder and clench his soft member that is still buried deep inside you. Fili groans while he holds your nipple in his mouth and the vibrations shoot to your core and make you moan low and long. Both Dwarves’ toes curl at it and Thorin’s dick twitches.

Fili continues his assault on your breasts, gently licking little patterns into them, giving you little love nips on the fullness of your globes, then kissing where he placed each nip. You start to grind against him, and he returns the favor, making you moan again. He swivels his hips like he saw you doing earlier, and his eyes open wide at how good it feels. He can feel the entrance to your womb with his tip and focuses on circling it with his dick.

You both are groaning and moaning. Your legs wrap around his waist and holds him against you. He grins and reaches under you and shifts so he’s kneeling between your legs again. He pulls you to sit on his lap and he starts to rock as he suckles your breasts. Your eyes roll back, and your head drops back. You’re panting and your hands nestle themselves into Fili’s golden hair. “Oooohhh, Filiiiii, Oh, yes!” then you giggle when his mustache bead grazes your nipple as he had moved to kiss your skin above the nipple. He looks up with a puzzled look.

“Your bead on your mustache was grazing my nipple, it felt ticklish after having your warm mouth on it.” You explain and he grins. Then purposefully does it again, earning more giggles and moans from you.

Thorin chuckles at your reaction. He had wondered how long it would take Fili before he realized he could use them to pleasure you as well as his tongue and lips.

“Would you like to try another position?” you ask Fili. His eyes light up and he nods. You pull off of him making you both whimper. You turn and pull the huge pillow over and you flop down onto it and spread your legs, giving your ass a wiggle.

Fili looks back at Thorin and sees him grinning. Thorin nods and Fili grins. He comes up behind you and caresses your thighs. “I just love your legs, Sweetheart.” He purrs as his hands trail up and down them. It makes you shiver, and he drags them slowly up as he explores your derriere and how it feels in his calloused hands.

You moan as he caresses your body, slowly building little fires along your nerves. He leans down and gives your petals a gentle lick, tasting your cum and his mixed as it seeps out of your opening. “Mmmmm.” He rumbles. “Mind if I have a little feast first?” he asks. You shake your head, and he turns onto his back and grabs your hips and lowers you down so he can lap at your entrance for a bit.

Thorin chuckles at the position and then wonders why he didn’t think of it when he sees how much it pleases you and he hears the tantalizing moans it makes you produce. You’re practically sitting on Fili’s face. His hands holding you and guiding you where he wants. You’re panting at the feeling of his tongue delving into your opening deeply then suddenly edging your opening and his lips suckling on your swollen and aching petals.

You moan, “AAaaaaahhhhh, Oh Feeee, ohhhhh, mmmmmm. Ohhhh yessssss!” he grins and continues to eat you out, feasting on the cum that continues to dribble from your deep well. He can taste your sweet nectar and something tart that he figures must be his cum. The two together is intoxicating and he absolutely loves it. You moan “Ooohhh, Feeee, Ooohhh, I need to feel you in me!!! Pleaseeee!” you beg, feeling the need suddenly appear.

Fili squirms out from under you and he quickly starts to rub against your opening with his shaft. “How do you want it, Sweetheart? Fast or slow?” he asks. “Ooohhh, take me fast and hard! Pleaseeeee!” you moan. Fili looks back to Thoirn, he nods but mouths ‘just be careful.’ Fili nods and lines himself up with your opening. He leans over you and caresses your sides. Distracting you. When his hands reach your hips, he suddenly grips them, snaps his hip forward and thrusts into you. You both cry out and groan in pleasure. “Yesssssss! Oh, yessssss!” you exclaim.

“Take me Filiiiii, Take me fast!” you beg and he starts thrusting quickly. He groans at the sensation and is grunting and growling with the effort. You moan wantonly and it makes his toes curl. He leans down and starts to do short quick thrusts and you cry out, “OOoohhh, Filiiiii, OHHH, YESSSSSS! DON’T STOP!!!!” and he grins and continues to fuck you fast and hard.

Your breasts bob to Fili’s thrusts and you’re panting as each thrust shoves air from your lungs. “Oooooohhh, mmmmmmmmm!” you moan and lean back into Fili. He rumbles behind you “Close.” And you nod feeling yourself nearing the edge.

You feel his hands slide down to hold your belly, and he rumbles feeling his dick moving inside you again. He presses into your belly and rumbles, “Come for me, Luv, cum and let them hear you scream.” He growls. You moan and beg, “Faster!” He rumbles and starts to thrust faster and reaches down and just caresses your lips on either side of his dick and it’s all you needed as you fall apart and scream, “OOOHHHH, YESSSS, FILIIIIIIII, UUUNNNGGGGHHH!!!” and you clench him, trying not to grip him so hard he can’t move, and you cum. Flooding his dick and your canal with warmth and encasing him with throbbing walls.

Fili growls, “Oooohhhh, Emmmm, YESSSSS!!! MMmmmmm,” as he feels you spasm around his member and coax him to release his warm seed to mingle with your warm nectar. He throbs inside you as he collapses onto you with a low groan. You can feel his legs trembling and he groans again. You ease the two of you down into the pillow and realize it’s too thick to lie like this comfortably. You ease it out from under you and lie down on the mattress. You feel like gelatin too, but are still able to move.

Although he isn’t quite as big as Thorin and feels a little different, it still feels amazing. You give his dick a squeeze with your muscles ‘down there’ making him grunt. You giggle and do it again. He grunts again. “Woman, I think you broke me.” He mumbles into your back, completely exhausted. You giggle and look back at Thorin who’s trying not to laugh.

“That’s two, Fee. You still got one more for each way you have tried so far yet.” Thorin teases. Fili groans, “Who’s bright idea was it to make us cum six times in one morning???” Fili mumbles, making Thorin laugh. “Not my idea, Fee.” He replies. Not wanting to tell him it was the company who decided three times for each way: mouth, main gates, back door. He also wasn’t going to tell him that he had all day to complete it. He knew there were bets as to how long it would take Fili to complete the tasks.

Fili lies there panting, wanting to just take a nice long nap snuggled up against you and rest. He was exhausted and never dreamed having sex would be so tiring. His head is right next to yours and he grins when he feels you shift a little and you start toying with his hair. Fili sighs and he makes a sort of rumbling-purring sound.

Thorin chuckles and lets the two of you rest a little more, seeing that you were exhausted too. Once the two of you have dozed off. He slips off the edge of the bed and puts his clothes back on. Cracking the door open, he sees Balin sitting there with a smirk. Thorin steps out and shuts the door. “How’s it goin?” he asks. “It sounds like he’s enjoying himself.” He adds.

Thorin chuckles. “He’s doing well. Picking it up a lot faster than I thought he would, actually.” Thorin replies. “He’s made her cum 4 times already.” He tells Balin. Balin’s eyes open wide. “What? Already?” he asks. Thorin smirks and nods. “Twice with his mouth and twice with his member in her main gates.” He explains to his friend. Balin just chuckles and shakes his head. “At this rate, he’ll be finished before mid-afternoon!” he teases.

“I don’t know, Balin. They’re both wiped out. Em’s not used to _this_ much in one morning. I’m letting them take a short break.” Thorin explains. “He won’t be able to go as fast once he starts to pleasure her ass. He’s gonna have to take it slow or he’ll end up hurting her.” Thorin reminds Balin. “Ah, yes. I remember that one. Adad forgot to ask the Dam he had chosen for Dwalin if she enjoyed being pleasured there. She didn’t enjoy it when her Husband did it, but whatever my Brother did, had her singing his praises!” Balin replies with a laugh.

Thorin chuckles. “I’m going to use the restroom, then I’ll get water and start to fill the tub and let Em soak for a bit and hopefully she won’t be too sore by tonight.” Balin nods. “I’ll stay here and listen for them and let you know if they start up again.” He says with a chuckle. Thorin nods.

You lie there exhausted. You and Thorin never had this much sex all at one time other than in Rivendell. Fili’s lying on top of you panting heavily, his head right next to yours, and his arms off to either side of yours. You suspect he too is exhausted. Shifting a little, you reach over and begin to play with his hair as you lie there trying to help him relax and come back down from cloud nine.

He smiles and mumbles. “Mmmm, Feels good.” You grin and continue to pet his head. He grunts when he feels himself softening. He ruts into you and you both moan. “You feel so wonderful encasing me like you do.” He murmurs. And shifts so his arm is under your head and he rolls you both to your sides. “Mind if I spoon you so I can stay inside?” he asks. “I don’t mind, Fee. You feel wonderful inside me. You’re not quite as big as Thorin is, but it still feels amazing.” You murmur quietly. “Thank you for letting me do this.” He murmurs. “Mmm hmmm.” You reply. “You’ve done well, my Lion Prince, pleasuring me. I think you gave Thorin a new thing to try.” You giggle quietly.

“What do you mean?” Fili asks, now intrigued. “Having me on my hands and knees with you laying on your back and having me almost sitting on your face while you eat me out.” You giggle. He chuckles. “He never did that?” Fili asks.

You shake your head. “No, he always just bent me over the edge of the tub or the edge of the bed to do that while he squatted down or kneeled behind me.” You reply quietly. It makes Fili a little proud of himself that he came up with something new for you that his Uncle hadn’t thought of. He nuzzles your neck. “I like how you smell. When I found your hair oil bottle, I figured you wouldn’t miss it and thought you had other ones in your pack. I didn’t realize that was your only bottle. I had hoped to keep it so I could smell it at night when I laid there thinking of you.” He murmurs. He ruts into you a little bit and then tucks his knees up behind yours, so his pelvis is flush with your ass.

“Gosh, y/n, you’re so soft. Just like a lovely feather pillow. I could spend an entire day and night just happily cuddling you.” He purrs. You grin and take his hand in yours and press it to your breast, knowing Thorin likes to do that when he cuddles. Fili gives it a gentle squeeze then caresses your belly down to your abdomen. “Did you know I could feel myself thrusting in you when I press here?” he asks. “Really?” you ask. “Yeah. Here, give me your hand, I’ll show you.” He says. You let him put your hand on the spot and he puts his on top of yours, he gently presses down and then ruts in and out of you for a minute, letting you feel it. “Mmmmm. Oh, Fili, I didn’t realize that! I wonder if that’s why Thorin does that. He always holds me there when he would take me from behind.” You say.

“If he holds you there, he probably discovered it too.” Fili says with a yawn. I could use a nap, how about you?” he asks. You nod. “Let’s just lie here for a while and rest. I’m exhausted. You must be too. I hope you aren’t too sore.” He says. “I’ll be fine, Fee.” You reply, not wanting him to feel bad.

The two of you lie there, spooning while Thorin fills the tub with warm water. After multiple trips, he finally has it full enough for the three of you to soak. You yawn and he helps you into the tub, then he climbs in and Fili climbs in last. You giggle as the water gets higher and higher as the three of you enter. Thorin chuckles as Fili sits and the water is only a few inches from the top of the tub. “Guess I didn’t need that last trip.” Thorin quips. You giggle and shake your head. He holds you on his lap for a while and lets you rest against him. Fili quickly conks out as he reclines in the tub. You chuckle. “He’s plum tuckered out.” You say quietly. Thorin chuckles and nods. “How are you doing, Love?” he asks. “I’m fine. Just tired.” You reply. “Are you sore?” he asks. “No, not really. Fili’s been good about alternating between using his mouth and fingers and his member, so it’s not the same stimulation constantly.

“Do you want to let him try your ass, or do you think he’s not ready for that yet?” Thorin asks quietly. You think about it and shrug. “If he wants, I suppose we could try. He seems attentive enough to be able to tell when I’m close. Little stinker kept backing off and not letting me cum!” you rumble.

Thorin laughs. “He’s gotta work for it, Sweetheart. You can’t let him have it that easily! Dwalin’s Dam made him go for a couple hours before she let him make her cum for the _first_ time. He was soooo frustrated!” he tells you and chuckles. “Yeah, he mentioned that and told me to make Fili work for it too.” You reply. “He fills me comfortably full. It feels different than when you do, but it feels wonderful. I still don’t know how the two of you are going to take me at the same time though.” You reply.

Thorin chuckles. “Don’t worry about it, Love, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Fili still has to make you cum one more with his mouth and once more with his member in your main gates, and three times in your ass before he’s done.” Thorin tells you.

You lift your head and look at him in disbelief. “What?!? You ask quietly. He chuckles and whispers in your ear. “Don’t worry, Sweetie, he has till midnight to accomplish it, but don’t tell him that. The company has bets on how long it takes him to get them all done.” He says with a smirk. You look at him like he’s nuts. He chuckles. “You know how they are, Em, they will wager on almost anything!” he says quietly. You sigh and lean back against Thorin’s chest.

“I’m so tired, Thorin, I don’t know if I can keep up this pace for the rest of the day without a nap.” You tell him. “Then rest, my Love.” He purrs and tucks your head under his chin and holds you close.

Thorin lets the two of you sleep for about an hour. Just when he was going to wake you both, Fili wakes up and yawns. He blinks all bleary eyed at the two of you and grins. “She looks so cute like that.” He says softly. Thorin chuckles. “Ori drew you two cuddling like that when we were camped shortly after she got hurt by the goblins. It turned out great.” Fili tells Thorin. Thorin just grins and nods.

“How are you feeling?” he asks Fili. “Better now that I’ve slept some. He tells Thorin. “How’s Em?” he asks. “She was tired too, so I told her to nap. Once you both are awake, you can go back to exploring her and seeing if you can pleasure her at least once more each with your mouth and member.” He tells Fili.

Fili nods. He lays there thinking about the positions the two of you had already tried. He wanted to try to get you to cum as you squatted over his face, but wasn’t sure if you would be able to support yourself if your legs went jelly. He decided to wait on that one. He let his mind ponder it while you continued to sleep. Thorin rested as well, his head resting against yours.

It was another half hour later before you woke up. Wrapping in a robe after being helped out of the tub, you excuse yourself to use the bathroom that was a couple doors down from your room. You are a little surprised to see Balin sitting by the door to your room. “Oh! Hi, Balin!” you say a little startled.

He smiles. “Hi Lass. How’s it going with Fili?” he inquires. “It’s going well. He’s a fast learner. We were both pretty exhausted, so Thorin let us take a nap.” You giggle. “We fell asleep in the tub.” Balin chuckles at that. “Do you feel better now that you’ve had a nap?” he asks. You nod. “Yes, but now I need to find the restroom.” You reply. He chuckles, it’s that door there. I believe it’s unoccupied but you might want to knock just in case.” He advises. You nod and head over there.

Once you finish, you come back out and he grins. You ask him why he’s sitting there. He chuckles. “It’s tradition that one of the council members sits outside the door to the room where the lad is being trained so that they are not disturbed.” He explains. “Oh. Okay.” You reply. He chuckles and pats your arm. “Don’t worry Lass. Just don’t let Fili know that someone is out here. It’ll just make him nervous. Just pretend I’m not here and enjoy what the two of you do.” He says and you nod.

Turning to go back into the room, you slip inside and close the door. Sighing you aren’t sure how you feel about having someone right outside the door being able to hear everything that’s going on. Thorin comes up to you and asks if you’re okay. You turn so Fili can’t see you. “I didn’t realize someone was outside the door and could hear us!” you whisper to him as you hug him around the waist. “I know, Sweetheart. But we have to do it this way. Someone from the council has to confirm that yes, you two actually did what you were supposed to besides me vouching for it.” He says quietly. “Try not to think about it though, okay. We don’t want Fili knowing.” He murmurs. You sigh and nod. Thorin peppers your face and neck and shoulders with kisses till you’re giggling and squirming in his arms. Then he lets you go with a firm smack to your rump. You squeak and he laughs when you look back at him and rub it. “Scoot, you two go have fun!” he says and flops down in the chair to observe.

You take the robe off and Fili’s eyes dilate he eyes you appreciatively and watches with a grin as you climb back onto the bed. You lie down facing him and he leans down and asks if he can kiss you and pleasure you again. You blush and nod. He caresses your face, placing soft kisses to your forehead and works his way down your face. His lips following his fingers as they caress every inch of you.

He explores how sensitive your ears are, nibbling on their edges and telling you all the different things he loves about you that he’s discovered thus far. His words and soft kisses and little licks and flicks of his tongue on your flesh has you moaning softly. You murmur your praises to him. He grins and continues to explore. Your hands caress his back while he holds you and plants soft kisses and little licks to your neck, covering as much of it as he can in his attentions. He even kisses under your jaw, making you giggle as his braids tickle your skin.

He sucks gently on a few spots and grins when it draws tantalizing moans from you, and you start to grind against him. He smirks and continues his explorations. Kissing his way down your arms, covering them in his affections. And then back up the inner arms and across your chest to your other arm. Repeating his affections there, then working his way back up to your chest. Then he works his way down your side to your breasts and gives one, then the other attention, making you moan the most delectable sounds he’s ever heard.

Fili groans as you enjoy his ministrations. His hands continue caressing you and glide down your sides to your glorious, soft belly. He peppers it with little kisses, and loving licks, tracing his Dwarven signet onto it and then blowing gently on your wet flesh making goosebumps rise and your nipples harden. He grins and continues to pay your belly all the affections he can think of.

Little love nips, caressed by his tongue and lips, his hands caressing your waist as he places soft kisses up and down the length of your sides, making you giggle and squirm. “Is someone ticklish?” he grins with mischief. You cry out when he starts to tickle you with his mustache as he holds your arms in one hand and your knees with the other. You are laughing so hard you’re crying and Thorin’s laughing at the two of you.

Once Fili’s had his fill of tickling you, he lets you go and kisses you soundly and explores your mouth, prodding it open with his soft, warm tongue. His hands nestle into your soft hair and remove the pins holding the bun in place, setting them aside and out of the way. He groans feeling you caressing his tongue with yours. Fili lets his tongue dance with yours for a bit then he breaks the kiss and kisses a little trail down the center of your body, till he was back where he left off.

Fili continues to kiss, lick, nip and suck his way to your mound. He nuzzles it with his face and kisses it reverently. His hands gently caressing it and slowly move to your legs. He kisses down the outside of one, from your waist to your ankle, then kisses across the top of your foot, and works his way back up your inner section of your leg. You grin as he kisses a zig-zag pattern on your inner thigh as if he was determined to get every inch of it he could. He gets to the crease where your leg meets your groin and he gives it a long, slow lick with the flat of his tongue, then gently blows on it and you shiver and giggle, he grins and kisses across your mound and repeats it all over again. When he gets back up to your groin, you’re a trembling mess, and are begging him for more.

Fili grins at how you’re reacting to his ministrations. He nuzzles your mound again and slowly starts to lick your pretty pink petals and torments you incessantly licking that little patch of skin his Uncle said was sensitive, between your asshole and your cavern. He gets you panting and begging, then backs off and licks your petals in long, slow licks with the flat of his tongue. He laves the skin and crease along either side of your opening the same way until you calm, then he goes back to that little patch and again, ardently licks it fast and firm, making you groan and moan his name. he feels your body tense and he again, backs off.

You whimper at him not letting you cum. You were sooooo close this time and you growl in warning. “Okay, okay.” He tells you with a chuckle. He begins to lick your opening, just grazing the top at first with the flat of his tongue. But with each pass he uses a little more pressure. You moan and writhe wanting to feel him deeper in you. You beg but he just says, “Be patient, princess.” And he continues laving you deeper and deeper.

Finally, he starts to fuck your opening with his tongue, making you groan loudly. Your hands finding his head and working their way into his soft locks. You grip them and give them a tug when you are close. You are panting heavily and moaning his name. “MMmmmmmmm, Ooooohhhhhh, Filiiiiiiii, ohhhhhh, don’t stoppppp!!! I’m close!!!” you moan as you hold his head against your opening. He grins and nips your petals, and you buck into him. He chuckles and finds your pearl and starts to suck gently at first, flicking it with his tongue as he did so, you moan, and he feels your hands tighten in his hair. He sucks harder and you cry out and cum, your body convulsing as you do. He continues to lave your petals and lap at your opening, keeping the stimulation going through your orgasm, seeing if he can draw out another with just his lips and tongue.

He nibbles on your petals and goes back to that spot from earlier that seemed to drive you crazy. He teased it with his tongue and firm pressure incessantly till you were begging him to stop, he grins and murmurs, “Come on, Love, one more.’ He purrs and goes back to stimulating it. You arch your back and he grins and presses it back down while you moan and writhe.

Thorin watches in amusement as you come undone. He sees Fili is only using his mouth. No fingers. And he grins, impressed that Fili is getting that kind of reaction from you. Thorin watches as you arch your back and groan long and low as Fili reaches up and presses you back to the mattress and continues his assault on whatever it was he was tormenting you with.

Fili grins hearing you beg and moan and plead for more. He makes sure the spot is nice and wet then he lifts his lip and blows on it gently making sure not to blow directly into your opening. You cry out and cum again. Your hands grasping the blankets and you are panting and your whole body feels like lead. Fili grins and kisses your mound then works his way back up to you and lies down gently on top of you. He caresses your face and holds your head in his hands. And gently rubs his cheek against yours.

He gently kisses your lips between your pants as he slowly enters you with a groan. You’re too blissed out to notice at first. Fili revels in the fact that your walls are still spasming as he enters you and he has all he can do to hold back and not cum right then and there. He keeps his control though and delves as deep as he can into you then stills and waits for you to come down from cloud nine.

He rests his head on your chest and caresses your side and your arm, tracing the scars on them from your attacks. Your body shivers at the sensation. He gently wraps his arms around you in a hug and rolls onto his back, so you are on top of him. You grunt and moan. He grins and starts to kiss your neck and shoulder while he starts to thrust in and out of you languidly. His hands roam your back and ass, gently squeezing it and massaging it, using pressure to get it to tilt this way and that, changing the sensations for you both.

The two of you moan in pleasure as you start to swivel your hips as he thrusts and his eyes roll back in his head as he lets out a tantalizing, low, long moan of your name. his hands squeeze your ass and you moan in reply. His hands move up your back until they hook around your shoulders. And his legs come around and hook over your legs, nudging them closer together. You groan and his thrusts start to get harder as his coil inside tightens. You moan as you feel yours do the same.

You start to whisper into his ear, talking dirty to him to see what kind of a reaction you get. He groans and picks up the pace. His hands tightening on your shoulders and you start to pivot your hips again.

Fili growls and he starts to whisper how he wants to take you once they get to Erebor. You moan picturing what he wants to do, and you feel your coil snap and you let out a loud, long moan of “YYYYYEEEESSSSSS, OH YESSSS FILI, OOOHHHH, DON’T’ STOPPPP!” Fili grins and thrusts faster making you moan even more. As you cum and he keeps going, struggling to hold back, desperately wanting to make you cum twice.

He groans and reaches down to your ass and caresses it with both hands, finding that little patch that is between the holes and he firmly rubs it and you groan and struggle to hold back as he feverishly rubs it and pummels your pussy with his dick. He grins and remembers Thorin said that on your neck were a couple of sensitive spots. He nuzzles them then starts to suck on the junction between your neck and shoulder. Between his firm sucking, the incessant rubbing and his thrusts losing their rhythm, you cry out again and cum even harder. Seeing stars, you grip his shoulders, digging in your nails and you clamp down on him hard, stopping him from cumming and not letting him move.

Fili groans and coos in your ear, “Uuunnnggghhh, Hunny, you gotta let go a little, let me cum!” he exclaims. You stubbornly continue to grip him. Payback for making you cum twice in a row. He growls as the pressure becomes unbearable. “Y/N, Let…Me…Go! Now!!!” he growls as he grips your ass tightly. You whimper and release him. He roars as the pressure releases and he cums hard. His member shooting his load firmly against your womb’s opening and he starts to immediately rut into you again, needing to feel the friction, making you whine.

You throb around him still as you spasm and he throbs as well milking his length as he thrusts into you. Finally, he is emptied, and his thrusting slows. He sighs and caresses your ass and back. “You alright?” He whispers. You nod. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” he asks. “No. I’m sorry I gripped you so hard though. I got kind lost in the feeling.” You apologize. “I know, Sweetheart.” Fili murmurs. “Rest now.” He says and the two of you just lie there panting and trying to relax with you on top of him.

Thorin grins seeing you come undone twice in a row. He could hear the two of you rumbling to each other, but he couldn’t make out what was being said. He watches as Fili caresses your back and ass, then the two of you still for a little while, panting and basking in the afterglow. Thorin chuckles and lets you two be. Suddenly Thorin realizes Fili made you cum twice with his mouth and twice in your main entrance. He grins, and wonders how many times he’ll get you to cum when he takes your ass.

He lets the two of you nap for a bit and when there’s a knock on the door, he covers the two of you up and goes to answer it. It was Dwalin standing there with a tray of food for you all for lunch. “How’s it goin?” he asks quietly. Thorin chuckles. “He’s doing great.” Dwalin raises an eyebrow. “How well is ‘great’?” he asks. Thorin smirks. “He’s gotten her to cum 3 separate times with just his fingers and his mouth, once with just his mouth and 4 times with his member in her main doors!”

Dwalin looks at him surprised, then gets an evil grin. “Good! Very good!!!” he says with a chuckle. “You’re doin’ alright with this?” he asks Thorin. Thorin grins and nods. “It’s amusing watching her come undone.” He replies.

Dwalin chuckles. “Well enjoy lunch. Good luck with teachin’ him about backdoor adventures!” he says with a smirk. Thorin chuckles. “Oh, if what I’m seeing is anything to go by, he may beat your record, Dwal.’ Thorin teases. Dwalin laughs, “Oh, I doubt that! He’ll wear out before that!” he exclaims, turns and saunters off down the hall whistling. Thorin and Balin chuckle and Thorin heads back inside. Balin grabs the door and pulls it closed for him.

Thorin sets the tray on the end of the bed and goes to wake the two of you. Fili yawns and stretches, forgetting that he was buried inside you. You feel him start to slip out and clamp down on him and he groans. He immediately hardens and he laughs and shakes his head. “Woman, how do you do that? I go from being soft as a limp fish to hard as granite almost instantly when you squeeze me like that?!?” he exclaims. Thorin laughs and you just grin and squeeze him again. Then pull off of him, making him moan.

Fili sits up while you crawl on your hands and knees to the end of the bed. He groans and looks down at his hard member then up at Thorin. “She’s a little tease, isn’t she!?!” he asks. Thorin chuckles and nods. “Yes, Fee, she sure is!” “I think it’s only fair though that she take care of it since she got you so hard!” he says with a raised eyebrow. You smirk and look back at Thorin silently asking for permission. He grins and nods, looking forward to seeing Fili’s reaction to your tormenting mouth.

You crawl back over and climb between Fili’s legs and lie down. You reach up and push him to lie back. He does and looks up at Thorin totally confused. He sees you lick your lips and you lower your head and start to lick his tip and Fili flops back on the bed and moans, “Ohhhhh, Mahallllll!!! OOOOOhhhh, Honey, aaaaahhhh,” he exclaims as you lick all around his tip, making it nice and wet, then you sink your lips onto his tip, kissing it and then letting your lips part and you take him into your mouth slowly. “Uuuunnnggghhhh” he groans, feeling your tongue flick his tip and tease it, then lick around his girth.

You grin and caress his thighs and lightly drag your nails up and down them making him squirm and groan. You grin and take a chunk of your hair and gently wrap it around his girth and Thorin watches with glee as you slowly pull it and it glides around his base as you only hold him with your mouth, bobbing your head at his tip. “Oh, Mahal!!!! OHHHHHH!!! He cries out feeling something incredibly soft wrap around his base and then slowly slide off. He nearly cums right then and there. He grunts and bites his lip trying not to cum.

You grin and suddenly plunge your head down and take him fully into your mouth and throat. He cries out and cums hard. You grin and let him throb in your throat and you slowly pull back until you can swallow and take a few breaths while he continues to throb in your mouth. He’s panting heavily and groaning at the feeling. You grin and pull him out till just the tip is in your warm, wet maw. You bob your head in shallow thrusts turning your head from side to side and he is writhing beneath you begging for more. You let him in a little further and continue to torment him. Your hand snaking down to massage his jewels and caress them making him buck into you a little, not enough to make you gag though. You slowly take a few deep breaths. And continue to distract him. He groans your name and, “OOoohhh, your mouth feels amazing, Love!” you grin and sink yourself onto him again taking him in to the hilt and he cries out again, “Ooohhh Mahal!!! OHHH your mouth Honey, uuuunnnggghhhhh!!!!” is all he can get out because you start to rub HIS patch of sensitive skin between his balls and asshole and he roars and comes again. Making Thorin chuckle.

You hum and Fili is barely able to breathe, he moans and bucks a little from the vibrations then you slowly pull off of him and just keep him in your mouth till he calms down. You lick his shaft from base to tip, cleaning him off and then let it rest on his belly while you gently suck on his balls and nibble his inner thighs. He groans and squirms. You chuckle and kiss your way up to his lips and gently lick them and kiss where he had bit his lip. You nudge his lips apart and he obliges, and you let your tongue dance around in his mouth, earning more moans. “Is that better, Sweetheart?” you purr and he moans softly almost in a purr and nods.

“That was mind blowing.” He replies. “I feel like one of Bomburs gelatinous desserts!” he exclaims, making you and Thorin laugh. “Good, then I did it right.” You reply. Thorin chuckles. “Yup, love them till they’re mush.” He murmurs. You grin and crawl back over to the plate of food and pick off some grapes and some venison and bring them over to Fili. “Open.” You tell him. He opens an eye and you giggle. “Your mouth, silly.” You tease. He opens his mouth, and you plop a grape into it and he grins and wraps his lips around it and you pull up, letting it pop off the cluster. He grins and hums as he happily munches on it. You grin and feed one to Thorin as well.

Fili chuckles as you lower a piece of the venison into his mouth and he bites down on it and is surprised at how soft it is and how easily he bites off a piece. You giggle at his surprised expression and pop some into your mouth and the rest into Thorin’s. Slowly Fili sits up and groans. He aches all over from so much activity. He grabs a plate of food and a mug of ale and goes over to the tub and climbs into the still hot water. “Ohhh, yeah. This feels nice. A hot bath, warm food, ale and a lovely Lass… except you’re all the way over there and I’m over here!” he teases. You chuckle and look at Thorin. He grins and carries the tray over. The tray is wide enough with the handles to stretch across the tub and act as a table of sorts. Fili puts his plate back on the tray with his mug and Thorin lowers you into the water on the other side. He pulls up a chair beside you and you all enjoy some lunch.

Now that everyone was rested and had eaten lunch, Thorin asks if you are ready to let Fili try pleasuring your ‘back door’. You nod and Fili looks nervous. “Don’t worry, Fee. I’ll walk you through it the first time.” Thorin tells him. Fili nods and finishes his ale. Wishing he had about 4 more.

Thorin takes the tray and opens the door and hands it to Balin, then closes the door. He looks around trying to figure out the easiest place to do this one. He usually bends you over the bed, but this one is too high. He bent you over the tub and took you that way in Rivendell, but the tub here is too tall for that. The chairs also are too tall. He sees the footstool and decides you both will just have to kneel and do it that way at least for the first time.

“Come, let’s continue.” He tells them both. They climb out and dry off. Thorin lays one towel down on the floor and drapes the other over the bench. “You both are going to have to kneel and Em’ll have to lean over the bench. The furniture in here is too tall to be used for this part.” He explains. You and Fili nod and you kneel and lean over the bench. Fili kneels behind you straddling your legs. Thorin grabs the bottle of oil and dribbles a little onto your ass and tells Fili to massage it around. Fili takes his fingers of the one hand and coats them with the oil then spreads it around your taut little hole. You moan and praise him how nice if feels. he grins and you tell him he can press harder if he wants. He does and massages around your hole some more.

After several minutes, he has two fingers into your hole and Thorin is showing him how to do the scissoring. Once he gets it figured out, you moan as it slowly stretches you. Gradually Fili works three of his thick fingers into you and Thorin shows him how to hold your opening so it stays open and lets him drizzle some lube directly into your hole. You squirm as it feels cool and you can feel it running down your tunnel. Now, you take this hand and slick your member with some lube. I suppose we should’ve done it before you got started, but that’s fine, I can help. He pours some lube into Fili’s hand and Fili smears it all over his member.

Thorin instructs him to slowly work a fourth finger in and stretch you a little more. He does and adds a few, short thrusts in for good measure as he turns his hand from side to side, massaging your tight ring to relax. “Okay, now you have to work kind of quick, between pulling out your fingers gently and pressing into her, otherwise you have to start all over again stretching her.” Thorin says. Fili nods and Thorin talks him through the best way to do it. “When you’re ready, go ahead and give it a try, once you get the head in, just take it slow and follow her direction. She’ll let you know if it’s hurting or if you can go faster.” He explains. Fili nods.

You’ve been trying not to moan too loudly and didn’t want to interrupt them. Your ass felt soooo stretched. Fili continued to turn his hand from side to side massaging your opening while Thorin talked to him and it was giving you such intense pleasure! Even his hand inside you felt completely different than Thorin’s, but it was amazing none the less! He nearly had you cumming just from that! You groan quietly and they pause talking. “You alright, Em?” Fili asks.

You groan again trying to hold back the climax, while Fili’s hand continues to turn left then right in your ass with the constant pressure. Thorin smirks recognizing the groan. He whispers into Fili’s ear, “She’s close. You can make her cum like this with just your hand, but it won’t count towards your three for the backdoor. Or you can enter her and let her cum, then it’ll count. Then you can start to thrust and see if you can get her to cum again soon after.” Fili smirks and nods. He leans closer and holds his member close to your opening, he twists his hand in your ass once more, then pulls out and quickly pushes in. You groan “Ooooohhhh, yessssss, OOOohhhh Filiiii, fill me full!” you exclaim as you press into him while he delves into you.

Fili’s eyes open wide as he enters and feels how much tighter you are in this opening and how different the texture feels. He groans as he just keeps delving deeper and deeper and it feels like there’s no end to the tunnel. “OOoooohhhh Emmmmm! You feel amazing back here!!!” he groans holding your hips tightly.

He pulls back so just his tip is inside you and you cry out, “OOOOOoooohhhh, Filiiiii, noooooo!” but he cuts you off as he enters you again and feels your body tense and you groan, “UNnnnnnnggggghhhhhh Filiiiii, Ohhhh, you’re so thickkkk!” and he gives you a couple short thrusts pressing into you as far as he can. You groan and feel the coil snap in you, and you cry out and cum hard. Fili grins and leans over you, so his head is right beside yours. “That’s one, Luv, hold me tight and I’m gonna make you cum again, alright?” you can only groan and he starts to rut into you at a mild pace, alternating between short and long thrusts fast and slow, changing it up however he chose, so you never knew what you were going to get.

Your eyes roll back in your head and you arch up until you’re on your knees. Thorin helps to steady you both and you reach up under Fili’s hair and hook your hands around his neck. “Widen your legs a little Fee, then you can thrust till your heart’s content.” He says. “Just make sure you support her body.” He tells Fili.

Fili grins, remembering seeing you do this with his Uncle. He continues to thrust in his random patterns, and you are a moaning mess. Chest heaving, breath panting, your mind seeming to shut off and you can’t think straight. All your body is focused on is the sensations he is giving you. Fili grins seeing you so blissed and he looks up at Thorin. Thorin grins and nods. Fili lets his hands wander your torso and his lips wander your neck, nipping, sucking, and gently licking. Your hands occasionally tighten around his neck and you moan wantonly. “You like this, Em?” he murmurs. You can only nod. He grins. “Mind if I go a little faster?” you shake your head, and he picks up the pace.

You groan and he can tell you’re close. Your body is starting to get more tense, “Close?” he asks. You nod. “Cum for me, Emmmm.” He rumbles in your ear and nibbles it. “Cum and scream for me so they can hear how much you like this.” He purrs and licks your neck from your shoulder to your ear, swirling his tongue just below your earlobe. It was all you needed, and you cry out, “Filiiiiiiiii ohhhh Yessssss!!! Don’t Stooppppppp!!!!” and you cum hard, holding his neck tight and he growls and feels you clench around him just hard enough to let him thrust and thrust he does, chasing his end now that he gave you yours.

He cums a few strokes later with a growl, “Oooooohhh Yesssss, Emmmmm!” and holds you close, panting heavily in your ear. He just starts to rock forward and backward, enjoying having you in his arms like this and you both realize this is pleasurable and stimulating to have sex like this too. It’s rocking like Thorin did before, but different since you aren’t face to face.

You moan wantonly and start to massage Fili’s skull, making him rumble in pleasure. Thorin grins seeing the blissed-out look on both Fili’s and your faces. Fili’s arms are wrapped firmly around your chest, just below your breasts, his head hanging down over your shoulder and rubbing his cheek against yours.

Fili groans, “That’s two.”, and peppers your neck with soft kisses and rubs his face against yours. “I like how this feels. Being joined and rocking like this.” He murmurs. “Do you like it, Em?” he asks. You nod. The two of you just sit there rocking for a while as you both come down from cloud nine.

After a while Fili’s legs start to tingle. He lifts his head and looks around not wanting to pull out of you. “Hmmm,” he murmurs then gets an idea. “Em, Honey, if I lay down on my back, do you think you can turn around and face me without pulling me out all the way?” you shrug. “How bout we give it a try?” he asks.

You nod and Fili holds you and carefully lies down on the floor on his back. You carefully sit up, and slowly turn. Both of you groan at the sensation. “You alright, Em?” Fili asks. You nod and get situated so you are now facing him. He sits up and tells you to hold onto him and wrap your legs around him. You do and he slowly stands with you on him hanging like a koala. He grins and walks over to the chair, nudging the foot stool along with till Thorin picked it up and set it in front of the chair. Fili carefully climbs up on it and lies you down on the chair’s cushioned seat and grins. Taking your hips, he holds you so your ass is at the edge of the chair, your legs hanging over his elbows, and he starts to rut into you.

You both groan at the feeling of new areas being stimulated and he, again varies his thrusts and then starts to swivel his hips into the mix, making you writhe under him and praise him as he hits so many pleasure buttons in you that you are struggling not to cum. You are trying to make him work for each one, but he’s not making this easy for you. “Ooohhhh, Mahalll Feeeee!!! OOOhhhhhh!!” you groan.

Thorin’s chuckling seeing you struggle not to cum. Thorin is impressed at Fili’s cleverness. He never would’ve thought to try the rocking facing the way you two were. He makes a mental note to try it with you so he can see if it feels different or the same. Thorin was also impressed how Fili switched from you facing away from him to you facing him. It was quite clever. He made mental note of that move as well.

Thorin grins seeing you writhing and panting heavily as Fili continues to pummel your ass with his thrusts. Thorin sees Fili pick up the pace and hears him growling, “Come on Em!!! Cum for me!” and she shakes her head from side to side stubbornly. Fili growls and reaches down and ardently rubs the patch of skin between your ass and your pussy with one hand and leans down and starts to leave little nips on your belly.

“Ooooohhhh, Feeeee, nnnooooooohhhhhh!!!! Uhnnnngggghhhh!!! You cry out and FINALLY cum seeing stars. “Atta girl!” Fili groans as he is pulled over the precipice by your strong throbbing walls. The orgasm feels different in your ass. It grips him, but not with the force that your main cavern does. He groans and floods your tunnel with his cum again. Slicking the passage and he continues to thrust, slowly and languidly as he struggles to keep standing. Fili closes his eyes and holds onto your hips for dear life. He focuses on breathing and tries to slow his panting breaths, so he isn’t so woozy. Slowly his body returns to normal functioning and he grins. Fili slowly scoops you up into his arms. Your legs are hanging over each of his elbows and his arms support your ass and back. “You feeling like lead, Em?” he asks. “MmmHmmm.” You mumble.

Fili chuckles. “Hmmm. Where else should we try this?” he asks. “Door?” you ask. He looks over at Thorin. Thorin shrugs. “Mmmm, maybe another time, Sweetheart. Don’t need my legs turnin’ to jelly and fall with you. How about we go back up on the bed?” he asks. You nod. Carefully, Fili gets off the footstool and Thorin moves it back where it was. Then Fili climbs up on the footstool and then turns his back to the bed. “Um, Uncle, little help here, Uncle? I’m not as tall as you are.” He says.

Thorin chuckles and helps heave Fili onto the bed with you in his arms. The three of you are giggling. “Okay, you two. Have fun.” Thorin says and goes back to the chair with a grin.

Fili lies you down on your back and keeps your legs hooked over his elbows. He leans down over you and your ass raises up and he grins. “You okay like this, Em?” he asks. You nod and he starts to thrust.

“OHHHHhhhhhh FEEEEeeeee!” you exclaim feeling him deep in your ass, and you feel the cum sliding deeper into you. “MMMmmmmmmm, you feel amazing, Em!” he groans “OOOhhh, Deeper!” you groan. “Honey I’m already as deep as I can get!” he grunts. “Here, I think I know what she wants, Fee.” Thorin says, coming back over. “If you don’t mind me touching you to help.” He offers. Fili shakes his head. Thorin shows him how to work his jewels into your opening and when Fili finagles them both inside your ring, you both groan. “Ohhh, Mahal! Thorin, how am I supposed to thrust though now?” Fili asks.

“Short quick ones, Fee. Almost like a vibration more than a thrust. Use your mouth and fingers also to help stimulate her and get her to cum.” He explains. Fili nods and tests out how far he can move now. You groan loudly and he grins and starts to do incredibly short, quick thrusts.

“Oooohhh Mahallll, Feeeeeee!!!” you groan. He grins and caresses your body with feather light touches, just letting his finger barely dance along your body. He leans down and uses his mustache beads to tease, kiss, and caress you as well, giving you a whole new sensation.

You are moaning wantonly, and he grins, watching your breasts bounce from his thrusts. “You look so beautiful like this Em!” he murmurs, and a pink blush quickly coats your face and chest. He chuckles and continues to caress your torso and turns his head and caresses your legs with kisses.” You groan, feeling your climax building. You struggle to fight it off at this angle he is taking you at.

You and Thorin hadn’t tried this one before either. Fili’s featherlight caresses though, are sending your senses reeling. You both are starting to pant heavily, his musky scent mingled with the scent of sage, bergamot, and rosemary is making you feel incredibly heady. Moaning you try to open your eyes and look at your Lion Prince.

Fili’s golden hair is sticking to the sweat on his face, his skin is glowing and is flushed pink, his lips are parted as he pants and murmurs encouragement and praises to you. His muscular chest and arms are covered in thick golden curls that are also sticking to his skin and are darkening because of it. His abs, clearly defined as he thrusts in quick vibrations within you, turn you on even more. He looks heavenly. You lie there being pleasured by this handsome young Dwarf and wonder why Mahal decided to bless you with not just one but two dreamily handsome Dwarrow. You feel incredibly blessed and feel tears well up in your eyes.

Fili sees your eyes watching him and you have a blissed-out look on your face. Then he sees your eyes get glassy. He slows and lowers your legs, leans down, and cups your face with one hand. He looks at you worriedly. “You alright Em?” he asks. You nod. “Why are your eyes all glassy then?” he asks. Thorin hears this and comes over. Climbing up on the bed he looks from Em to Fili. “Em?” he asks.

You gaze at the two Dwarrow Mahal has blessed you with and feel incredibly loved and blessed. Tears trickle down your cheeks and both Dwarves look at you worried. “Em,” Thorin says and caresses your face. “Honey, what’s wrong?” he asks. You shake your head. “Nothing. I just feel incredibly blessed and loved having you both as mine.” You squeak out. They both grin and lie down. Fili on top of you and Thorin beside you. They both caress you and murmur that it’s okay, and that they love you.

“Can we take a break? And can I just have you both hold me for a little bit?” you ask. Fili looks up at Thorin. He smiles and nods. “Yes, Love. Did you want Fee to pull out of you?” he asks. You shrug. “Here, Em, you roll to the side and I’ll cuddle your front and Uncle can cuddle your back.” Fili suggests.

You nod and the two of you scoot further onto the bed and the three of you cuddle for a little bit. “I Love you two so much.” You tell them. They both just beam. “We love you too, Em. What made you get all teary eyed though?” Fili asks.

You blush. “I was looking at you and how handsome you looked, and then thought about how handsome Thorin looks when he’s making love to me and I just wondered why Mahal chose to bless me, a nobody, with not just one of you but the pair of you! I feel so incredibly blessed and unworthy of such a mighty gift.” You say quietly, tracing little patterns on Fili’s chest.

“Em, you aren’t a nobody. You’re our world.” Thorin tells you. “You mean everything to us.” Fili says. “I know, but before I met either of you, I was a nobody. Just a ‘rogue Dwarf’ as far as anyone could tell. Everyone thought I was a male Dwarf because of how I dressed and my gear. No one expected me to be a female. I traveled for years alone, once I got separated from the caravans.

“Honey, why didn’t you come back to the Blue Mountains where your friend was? Where you’d be safe?” Fili asks, caressing your arm. “I don’t know. I guess I felt like a burden there. I have no family, Smaug killed them all. I miss my friend, but she had her business and other friends. I never really felt like I fit in. I guess I just felt empty and lost.

Thorin frowns for a moment. “Honey, if you lived in Erebor and the Blue Mountains, why did we never see you before?” he asks. “I avoided the royal family as much as possible. My Father had angered Thror somehow and so I was warned to stay away from all the royal family. We never attended the feasts or celebrations. Father said we weren’t welcome at them. We were only allowed to live in Erebor because of Father’s job. “What was his job, Sweetheart?” Fili asks as he caresses you. He was one of the Royal guards, the Master Axe Wielder.

“What did he do that angered Thror?” Thorin asks. You shrug. “I don’t know. He was one of the guards who guarded the treasury, but after he angered Thror, he was sent to guard the outer defenses. I was out with my friend. We had left Dale and were on our way back to Erebor when Smaug attacked. I saw Father take the hit of Smaug’s fire when he breathed on the wall and burnt everyone on it.” You say quietly.

Fili looks up at Thorin. Then back at you. He holds your head and kisses your forehead. “We love you Em. I’m sorry you lost your family and that your Father angered Thror. I don’t know why Mahal chose you to be our One, but I am grateful to have you to share with Uncle.” He tells you.

Thorin caresses your back and side, and kisses your head. “It doesn’t matter what happened in the past, Sweetheart. We cannot change it. I am glad we found you, and were able to get to know you. I am glad you are our One, and am grateful for the time I have to be with you. You are loved by many, not just us. And I hope that when we get to Erebor and reclaim it, that your friend will return so we can meet her. I’m sure Fili would love to have her make harnesses for him like she made for you.” Thorin says with a smirk.

You giggle and nod. “She will be so crushed to find out Fee is one of my Ones. She had a _HUGE_ crush on him.” You giggle. Fili laughs and you groan, as it makes his member tug at your entrance. “How about we finish my training, Love, then we can cuddle more.” Fili suggests. “I only need to make you cum once more then I’ve fulfilled all the requirements.” He tells you.

Thorin chuckles. “Itls up to the two of you if you want to try it, but you’re already on your way to beating Dwalin’s record for backdoor fun in one session.” Thorin teases. You look at him puzzled. “the Dam who helped to train Dwalin hated how her Husband took her in the back door. But once she was pleasured by Dwalin the required number of times back there, she was hooked and she begged him to continue since they had until midnight. Dwalin’s Father had fallen asleep, since she was spacing out the orgasms for so long. So, they continued the rest of the night, he took her and made her cum a dozen more times before they finally quit.” Thorin says with a laugh. It’s up to you two if you wish to try to beat it. He prides himself on it though.” Thorin tells you and Fili.

You get a positively evil grin and Fili smirks. “Is that a yes, Em?” Fili asks. You grin. Thorin laughs. “Okay, you two have fun. I’ll be here if you need me. Fee, if you need to pull out, just do it slow and make sure she’s relaxed.” Thorin tells him. Fili nods.

Once Thorin’s off the bed, the two of you have at it and you make Fili work for the last one he needed, then once he had it. Thorin grins and nods. You both grin and you let Fili make you cum as often as he can, and you don’t fight it or hold back.

You both are giggling and laughing as he tries different positions with you while taking your ass. Thorin chuckles at Fili’s creativity. Some positions work, others not so much but you both cackle at some of them. By mid-afternoon you both had smashed Dwalin’s record and had more than doubled it. You groan and ask for a break and Thorin nods.

He empties the tub of the now cold water while you and Fili rest and cuddle. Thorin refills the tub and you and Fili climb in you soak and groan as your ass is sore. Fili giggles. “Sorry, Love.” You grin. “It’s not your fault, Fee. I agreed to it. I was having fun and enjoying it.” You reply. Thorin chuckles.

“Save some fun for tonight, Love. How about when you two are done soaking we all get cleaned up and dressed, then we can announce Fili as an adult, and he can go forge you his beads?” Then after he’s done, he can put them in your hair, and we can have fun exploring other things if you aren’t too sore and tired of being pleasured.” Thorin suggests.

Fili just beams and you giggle and nod. Thorin lets you both rest and soak for an hour and cleans up. “Fili make sure you help her wash. Start with her hair.” Thorin tells him. Fili nods and looks around for the supplies. Thorin brings the washcloth and the soap over, then hands Fili the shampoo and hair oil.

Your bun had long since fallen out and you giggled as it was in a knot and was a mess. Thorin came over and sat down. Carefully, he untangled it and asked if you wanted your marriage braids out. “No, they’re fine. You washed them this morning.” You reply. He nods and lets Fili practice the ‘aftercare’ with you guiding him.

Once you both were cleaned off, you grin and get dressed. Thorin helps you put on the dress from this morning and you don’t bother with any of the underclothes. Deciding to forego them whenever possible. Once Fili combed out your hair and put it back into the 5 strand marriage braid, he let you do his ‘Durin braids’ so you could get practice. You’re giggling and Thorin helps you once and you get it done. You do the other one and don’t need the help this time. You’re beaming and they both grin and kiss your cheeks, one on each side.

“Ready for the teasing?” Thorin asks them. Fili groans and you giggle. “Fili, you are not allowed to share any of this with Kili. Not until the night before he gets to experience his special ‘coming-of-age’ day.” Thorin tells him. Fili nods, knowing Kee won’t be happy about that. You giggle. “So did it help having a sneak peek, Fee?” you tease. His eyes get wide and his jaw drops. “YOU KNEW?!?!” he exclaims.


End file.
